Pokemon Gamma
by Kenmiester2012
Summary: When the Zentro Islands are attacked during a global event, 16-year-old Darien and his sister Faith are thrust into an adventure that will lead them to complete the Zentro Region Pokemon League, defeat the illusive and dangerous Team Ultima and take their place among the stars.
**Hello everyone! To all my old followers; of which I cannot name, my apologies, I'm not dead! If you remember correctly, I used to have a story called "Pokemon FlashFreeze", which was a story for a game I was making. I actually abandoned that idea a long time ago, and just recently had the inspiration to begin a new game, this time with much better planning and actually working on it. The Placeholder name for this project is Pokemon Gamma, but I am willing to take suggestions further down the line.**

 **To all of you who are new to my stuff, welcome! I'm Kenmiester2012, but you can just call me Ken. I'm a novice amateur writer that has big ideas that occasionally go completely out of whack, so expect large hiatuses and many cancelled stories. If you notice errors in grammar, spelling, structure or... anything, really; just write a review that says so and I'll fix it ASAP.**

 **I usually write stories that follow games that I plan to make, so there will be opportunities to have yourself implemented into the end-product whenever I finish it! For this, just state a trainer class (Ace Trainer, Youngster, Swimmer, etc), a name and a specialty Pokemon.**

 **Mine would look like this:  
Ken: Ace Trainer: Houndoom**

 **So, without further adieu, Pokemon Gamma (PlaceHolder name, plz help)!**

* * *

"Red. Wake up, son."

My eyes slowly opened as I heard my name being called through my sleep. I looked to the supposed origin of the voice, seeing Professor Oak smiling at me. He wore his standard lab coat, but underneath was a tacky beach shirt with tropical flowers decorating it. He was sitting in the seat next to me, with Blue and Leaf leaning on each other, asleep, in the other row.

"Ah, good." Prof. Oak said. "You're awake. We should be arriving in Zentro shortly."

I looked out the window, seeing the darkness of the night sky glowing from the lights of a brightly-lit city below. It reminded me of Goldenrod City back in Kanto, or Castelia City in Unova, during the brief time I was in the industrial region for the PWT held in Driftveil city.

"That's Metropolis Island." Prof. Oak said, seemingly reading my thoughts again. "The largest city in the known world, taking up seventy one-hundredths of the island's landmass. That's where the Pokemon Tournament is being held, in the Recreation District." I nodded in understanding, noting the spotlights surrounding a massive arena near my left of the island.

"It means a lot to us that you've been attending these events." Oak said. "Before the Unovan tourney, many back in Pallet Town thought you'd met your end on Mt. Silver. It was killing Blue, Leaf and I to have to lie to your mother about your whereabouts." He looked over to Blue and Leaf, the siblings peacefully resting on each other. "When Blue came to my lab to tell me that you were coming home to compete in Unova, she never looked more excited."

I nodded silently again. My gaze downcast in shame at my own behavior; abandoning my friends and family simply to improve my skills in Battle. While my goal may have been achieved, I had learned that Blue and Leaf had not told my Mother of my intentions, and had Prof. Oak help keep it a secret. Even though I had returned to Pallet Town to prepare for my trip to Unova, I did not get an opportunity to see her again, as I briefly arrived in the middle of the night to gather my belongings before leaving again. I didn't even see her after I returned, as I immediately prepared for this upcoming Tournament in the Zentro Islands.

I turned slightly, enough to see Oak out of the corner of my eye. "How is she?" I asked, my voice raspy from lack of use. "Mother?"

"She's fine, son." Oak reassured me. "In fact, I can't recall seeing her that happy since before you left. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see you, but she's just happy to know you're alive."

I nodded again, resuming my silence once more. Oak sighed and looked over me and out the window. "We're starting our descent." He said, rising to his feet. I'll get our luggage ready, you wake Blue, Leaf and the Gym Leaders."

Once again, I acted without a word, slipping past the scientist and into the centre isle. I moved a few rows down, towards the sleeping Champion and Representative. I shook the former's shoulder, his snores caught mid-leave as he was awoken. "Wha? What's going on?" Blue asked. He looked up at me, and I simple gave a simple _'come on'_ gesture. "Oh, we're here." He gently started nudging his sister awake. "Come on, Leaf." he said. "We're landing soon."

The girl groaned, pulling her white hat over her eyes. "Five more minutes, Blue." she said.

Blue smirked. "Nah ah." He said, snatcher the hat off her face. "You're gonna get up, or you get an express ticket back to Kanto."

"Fine, fine." She said begrudgingly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm up, already."

As his sister rose to her feet, Blue looked to me. "So, what now?" He asked me. I simply pointed to the curtains behind us -the passenger seats- to where the Indigo League Gym Leaders were sleeping. "Ah, the Gym Leaders." He said. "Don't worry, I'll get 'em up. Either that, or I'll get Lt. Surge to get 'em up."

I nodded and headed back to Oak with Leaf in tow. "We're up, Grampa." Leaf said. "Blue is in the back getting the Leaders up. What do we do until we land?"

Oak handed us our suitcases. "There's a changing room near the cockpit. Freshen up and get into a clean pair of clothes. We want to make a good first impression when we and the other leagues arrive."

* * *

I stood in an elevator as it rose to the suspended arena's level, the crowd's roaring applause heard even at this depth. I quickly lowered myself to my knees and placed my bag on the floor to do a last minute check. Inside was three standard-issue Pokeballs, two blue Pokeballs with red accents, and a grey Pokeball with yellow highlights.

As I slung my bag back into place, I could hear the announcer's voice booming throughout the PA system.

" **Alright, Poke-Fans!"** The man bellowed. **"Welcome one and all to the Zentro Island Pokemon World Tournament!"** The crowd went wild, I could _feel_ their energy above me. **"To start us off, we've got a very special treat for you. Two of the greatest Trainers in all the world are about to go head-to-head in a non-ranked match!"**

As the ceiling above me started spiraling open on que, I held the bill of my cap over my eyes as the obnoxious lights of the arena, similar to those in the PWT in Unova. **"Please welcome the original Master of Kanto, himself, POKEMON TRAINER RED!"**

The platform beneath me stopped as it aligned with the suspended arena. Confetti exploded behind me as the crowd went wild. Looking across the arena from underneath my bills cover, there was a woman in a similar position as me. She was taller than I was, older too; mid-thirties, perhaps, and had flowing blonde hair. She wore a black coat with matching pants and high-heels. She had multiple pieces of teardrop-shaped jewelry, two sets of two as earrings, and one hanging from the chest of her coat; most likely attached to a button holding it closed.

" **Everybody put your hands together for the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, CYNTHIA!"** The announcer yelled, the crowd going insane at the mention of Cynthia's name. Cynthia flicked a thick lock of hair from her face and thrusted an arm outward, an Ultra-ball in her grasp.

" **Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"** The announcer ordered, which both of us obeyed. I took one of my normal Pokeballs and threw it out, Cynthia throwing the Ultra-ball she had in her hand. Mine was the first to open, the activator button hitting the floor, releasing a massive shine of energy as the Pokemon within was unleashed. The light formed into a massive blue Tortoise with metal cannons jutting out from holes in its shell. Cynthia's pokeball opened next, the energy from within forming into the shape of a human-plant hybrid with flowers on its head and arms..

" **There you have it folks!"** The announcer called. **"The red corner has sent out Blastoise and the blue corner, Roserade! According to Types, Cynthia has the advantage, but Red has been known to put out impressive victories. BEGIN!"**

I said nothing. I raised my arm and gestured to the opposing Roserade. Blastoise roared and got down on all fours, the cannons on its back taking aim. Two massive streams of compressed water fired from its back.

" **Looks like Red has the first attack, and starts off strong with Hydro Pump!"**

Cynthia swung her arm. "Roserade, counter it with Shadow Ball!" She called. Roserade obeyed, charging the attack between its two flowered arms. It fired the ball off as the Hydro Pump neared, the two attacks colliding with a large explosion.

" **An impressive and creative use of Shadow Ball by Cynthia and her Roserade!"**

I snapped my fingers, and Blastoise and unleashed a torrent of ice-cold wind and hail from its cannons, which rocketed towards Roserade before Cynthia could react. The Blizzard knocked the grass-type away from the force, the ice-typing of the attack causing massive damage. Roserade struggled to get up, mass amounts of its energy going into its arms in an attempt to rise. It was all for nothing, however, as it collapsed soon after.

" **A huge amount of damage from Blizzard! It's down!"**

Cynthia recalled her Pokemon, before throwing a standard Pokeball out into the field. The ball popped open, which released a serpentine Pokemon with blue scales on its tail. Recognizing the typing, I pressed the activator on Blastoise's Pokeball, which recalled him from the battle. I quickly picked out my next Pokemon and sent it onto the field, the ball releasing a green lizard-like creature with a massive flower on its back.

" **Cynthia's sent out Melotic! But Red recalled Blastoise and sent out Venusaur. Looks like the rolls have been reversed, with Red having the advantage over Cynthia in Typing."**

"Melotic! Use Dragon Tail!" Cynthia commanded. With an elegant cry and a glowing tail, Melotic threw itself at Venusaur. I glared across the arena at the blond trainer, but did nothing, opting instead to bide my time. The attack landed, Venusaur grunting from the impact.

" **An easy hit from Dragon Tail, but Red didn't issue a command! What is he up to?"**

As if on cue, Venusaur started glowing green as it's ability took effect with its low health. It roared, the primal noise silencing the crowd around us. I simply raised a hand in front of me and snapped my fingers, piercing the silence. Without missing a beat, two vines emerged from the plant on Venusaur's back and plunged themselves into the ground. The ground began to rumble and crack as the vines split and surged through the floor at an alarming rate.

"Dodge it, Melotic!" Cynthia commanded, recognizing the powerful attack. Melotic obeyed, swerving from side to side as wood-like vines burst from the ground without warning. It put off the vines for a long time, but soon it slowed slightly, giving the plants the chance they needed. Directly beneath the Pokemon, vines burst from the ground and grasped the serpent around the neck and tail, holding it in place. They soon began to tighten their grip, Melotic squirming and crying out in pain. After a few seconds, the serpent went limp; still breathing, but limp.

" **Well, that was something, wasn't it folk? Red used the damage from Cynthia's Dragon Tail to activate Venusaur's Overgrow ability and finish with a massively-effective Frenzy Plant. Cynthia has only one chance left, two of her three allowed pokemon unable to battle! What will she do next?"**

Cynthia recalled her KO'd Pokemon before calling forth her final Pokemon, a blue kanine humanoid with a hooked tail.

" **Looks like Cynthia's decided to finish off with Lucario! With its Steel/Fighting Dual-type, it has a resistance to both of Red's revealed Pokemon!"**

I pondered that. She was smart. I only had one reveal available, now that I had used both Venusaur and Blastoise. I could have brought out Snorlax or Lapras, but they were both weak to Lucario's fighting-typing. I could also bring out Pikachu, with the little guy having no weaknesses to either types, but Pikachu doesn't have raw power to bring Lucario down. She knows my team as much as I know hers, and she wants to finish this with a show.

So be it.

I recalled Venusaur, and picked another Pokeball from my bag. I twisted my cap around backwards and wound up like a baseball player, before tossing it with grunt. It flew through the air, before popping open mid-flight to release a torrent of fire. With a loud roar, my final Pokemon took form, an orange dragon with blue-scaled wings and a flame on its tale.

" **Red seems to be going all in, folks! He's sent out Charizard, which is strong against both Lucario's types!"**

I looked across the arena, and saw Cynthia smiling at me. She raised an eyebrow knowingly, and I nodded silently. I grasped the badge on the left band of my bag, which started glowing and releasing extra energy. Cynthia grasped the pendant on the chest her coat, which did the same as my badge. Our respective energies surged towards our Pokemon, surrounding them in a thick shell of pink energy.

Charizard changed first, his orange coloring changing to a black-grey, the bones separating the different sections of his wings disappearing and leaving a spiked wing pattern. The flame on his tail increased in intensity and changed to a light blue, similar flames spewing seemingly infinitely from the sides of his mouth. His eyes shot open, revealing the blood-red irises within. A symbol in the shape of a DNA strand, made of rainbow-colored energy formed above his head as he was released from his cocoon and he released a deafening roar.

Similarly, Lucario began morphing as well. The beige fur on his chest grew longer over his shoulders like pads, and completely overtook his tail. The teardrop-shaped hair grew longer, the two on the outside growing longer than the ones on the inside. New black markings formed across its body, along with red accents on its feet, hands and the outer two hair strings. Like Charizard, the DNA symbol appeared over his head as he was released from the cocoon with a determined cry.

" **Looks like this is the climax, folks! Cynthia's Lucario Mega-Evolved into Mega Lucario and Red's Charizard Mega-Evolved into Mega Charizard X! Both trainers are in it to win it, and are ready to fight. BEGIN!"**

* * *

As the beasts clashed inside, a group of men and women marched towards the arena, drawing looks from passersby as they publicly made themselves and their organization known. The one at the front, a woman dressed in similar clothes to the men and women behind her, but with a silk scarf, raised a walkie-talkie to her head. "We're here." She said. "They've already begun.

"Excellent, Bedivere." Said a voice on the other side. "Commence with Phase One."

"Understood, Lord Arthur." She said. "All Hail Ultima."

* * *

 **And there we have it. The prologue to the story of the game that is in progress. Of course, the 'Red POV' part isn't going to happen (probably), but everything after this chapter (or at least, most of it) is.**

 **Tell me what you think! Any criticism is welcome, I have think skin!**


End file.
